Lionel and Cherry's Spring Break Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Spring Break is in session so Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Patch leave home and visit Acme Acres to join the Tiny Toons in Fort Lauderdale for the vacation. While there, it's all fun in the sun, but they must avoid Elmyra Duff who's itching to adopt the legendary Easter Bunny as her own pet, but believes that Buster might be just that rabbit in question.
1. Chapter 1

One Spring morning in Greendale, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Atticus, and Lionel were packing their overnight bags for an important week-long trip...one that had been a long time coming.

"This is just so...surreal!" Lionel remarked in glee. "Can't believe we get to go on Spring Break with THE Tiny Toons!"

"It is pretty amazing," Cherry said. "I couldn't believe it myself when we met the Tiny Toons over summer vacation."

"Yeah, that was really awesome," Lionel replied. "But at least we get to spend more time hanging out with them!"

"I think I have everything... I'm not sure..." Cherry said. "I always feel like I'm missing something whenever I pack on my own."

"Well, good thing we're here with you!" Mo replied.

"Ooh, someone check my suitcase," Cherry said. "Atticus, you do it."

Atticus rolled his eyes and soon checked her things for her.

"And what's the verdict?" asked Patch.

"Okay, Cherry, you're good." Atticus smiled.

"Phew! Thanks..." Cherry said in relief. "Also, hopefully, we won't need to use magic while we're gone."

"Maybe, maybe not," Lionel shrugged. "Now, according to the letter I got from the Toonsters, we should meet them outside Acme Loo for their opening number."

"Sounds good," Atticus said. "I memorized the way there from when me and Cherry saw them last time."

Everyone grabbed their bags and got ready to leave home to see their other friends from another world.

"Okay, let's...GO!" Lionel exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and teleported the group off to their destination.

All of the adults waved them goodbye as their children went off and soon went back home.

* * *

"Goodbye, Winter..." Cherry sighed as she picked up some leftover snow which just melted in her hands.

"Cherry _likes_ Winter?" Patch asked.

"Eh, she probably just likes it because it means she doesn't have to go outside." Atticus replied.

"Hey, same here," Lionel replied. "Too cold for me!"

Cherry soon walked ahead with the others. "Here it is," she then told Lionel. "Acme Looniversity."

Lionel's eyes seemed to sparkle with stars. "Whoa...it's so amazing...!" he exclaimed.

"They should be let out of school any minute now for Spring Break." Patch smiled.

And suddenly, the clock tower opened up and Gogo popped out. "Cuckoo, cuckoo! It's Spring Break, and you'd hafta be CUCKOO, CUCKOO to miss out!" he exclaimed before hopping out of it.

"So, the Tiny Toon parents are okay with this?" Cherry asked.

"Seems like it, yeah." Atticus replied.

"Most likely!" Lionel and Mo added.

The Tiny Toons were soon rushing out to begin their Spring Break.

"Hey, guys!" Buster beamed.

"Hey, Buster." Cherry said.

"Nice to officially meet you!" Lionel waved.

"Same here," Babs smiled. "So you guys are coming with us?"

"Looks like it." Patch nodded out of excitement.

"Sweet!" Lionel whooped.

"Hop aboard!" Buster smiled. "But now, a word from our sponsor."

The group looked to each other until Plucky Duck was shown in a water coat with snow to show a commercial.

"This oughta be funny." Lionel smirked.

* * *

"Oh, hello, friends!" Plucky smiled. "Did winter get you down? Did you miss the sun? Are you paler than shaving cream on a snowman? Then you need a tan!"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ pale!" Atticus commented.

Cherry chuckled a bit to him.

"Behold, the Tanmaster 6000!" Plucky exclaimed, showing off a deck chair with a bunch of weird implements attached around it.

"Looks like a dental chair." Cherry commented.

"The latest in pigmentation developmental by a certified tanologist!" Plucky continued. "Which happens to be yours truly... With the Tanmaster, you'll go from zero to bronze in under 60 seconds!"

"I doubt anyone would be insane or stupid enough to actually purchase that..." Mo remarked.

"Now how much would you pay for this amazing breakthrough?" Plucky rhetorically asked. "$19.95, no? $9.95, no? It's actually worth much more than that!"

The price $99.95 soon appeared on the screen.

"And worth every penny!" Plucky smiled. "'Cuz nothing says hello like a nice, healthy glow! The Tanmaster 6000! Call now! Operators are standing by!"

"Nothing says vacation like get rich quick schemes..." Lionel smirked.

* * *

Babs and Buster soon did a parody of classic MTV to recap Spring Break for themselves and their classmates.

"Welcome back to Tiny Toon TV's coverage of Spring Break!" Buster exclaimed.

"I'm Babs Rodham Bunny!" Babs replied.

"And I'm Buster Rodham Bunny!" Buster added.

"No relation." they both said.

"Of course." Cherry said as Mo chuckled a little to that.

"We're here with the sights, the sounds-" Babs began.

"But hopefully not the smells!" Buster added.

"Of the annual Spring Break pilgrimage to Florida!" Babs then said, pointing to an image of the state which was usually hosted for Spring Break.

"We're headed for Florida, and...well, I figure the song will explain things nicely!" Lionel added as the main theme started up.

"We're going to Ft. Lauderdale, we're headed to the sun~" the group sang.

"We'll meet some guys, Olympic-size~" Fifi and Shirley sang.

"And we'll comment on the fun!" Buster added.

"It's gonna be a riot!~" Buster, Plucky, and Dizzy sang on the beach.

"We're going on a diet!~" Shirley, Babs, and Fifi sang, landing on top of them.

"It's Tiny Toons Adventures in the summer sun~" Buster and Babs sang together.

"But it's Spring Break?" Patch commented.

"Actually, they said Southern Sun," Lionel replied. "You misheard!"

"Can't blame him though, but I thought dogs had better hearing." Cherry smirked.

Patch rolled his eyes at that.

"Anyways...on with the song!" Lionel replied as the music continued.

"We're furry~" Babs smiled.

"We're funny!~" Buster smiled back.

"I want the Easter Bunny!" Elmyra beamed, hugging both of them.

"This duck will make some money with a gizmo of his own!" Plucky added.

"We'll wear the latest fashion..." The girls sang.

"We're throwin' all our cash in..." The boys added.

"Spring cleaning is my passion, so I'll be staying home!" Hamton added.

"Winter is over and we've had all we can take!" Lionel sang.

"Soon we'll be down by the sea enjoying our spring break!" The group sang. "Our parents consented, the charter bus is rented, so grab your stuff, get on the bus, we're on our way...to our Spring Break getaway!"

"That tune never fails to put a smile on my face." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Same here!" Lionel nodded.

Hamton soon went to go straight home as he looked excited about Spring Cleaning during his time off of school.

"Some toons..." Lionel sighed. "Just have an odd definition of fun."

"Come on then, let's go to Fort Lauderdale." Atticus told the others.

* * *

Everyone soon boarded onto the bus to begin their Spring Break adventure. Cherry looked to Babs, but didn't get who she was supposed to be impersonating this time.

"So, everyone's arriving for one of the world's most exciting experiences!" Babs exclaimed in a British accent.

"16 hours on a charter bus!" Buster added.

Babs soon turned back to normal, smirking to him. "Gee, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"Depends on your definition of bad." Lionel replied.

Gogo soon morphed like a train whistle on top of the bus.

"The Tiny Toons special now departing on Interstate 95, for destination Fort Lauderdale!" Buster announced like a train conductor. "All abooooard!" he then hopped inside before the bus rode away from the school with Gogo skiing behind it.

"Aloha, Acme Acres!" Gogo smiled.

"And hell-o, Fort Lauderdale!" Lionel added.

The ride was going to be about 8,000 miles and everyone did what they could to pass the time.

"Um, it looks like we have some hitch-hikers." Cherry pointed out the window.

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "Really stupid-looking ones, too!"

* * *

Apparently the hitch-hikers looked like a parody of the Griffin family from Family Guy.

"Dad! Dad! I think that bus is coming for us!" The teenage girl said.

"Shut up, kid." The father glared at her.

"Robert, I told ya not to trade the map for toilet paper." the wife replied in a nasally, high-pitched voice.

"Wow, that's an annoying voice," Cherry said. "I think Fran Drescher inhaled some helium."

"Blah, blah, blah." The family man muttered.

"I have no friends." The teen boy complained.

"Well, of course, you're a milquetoast." The evil baby scoffed at him.

"Ugh, I wish I could get one of my pretentious, self-righteous novels published." The dog stated.

The bus soon rode over.

"It's coming!" The teenage girl told them. "The bus is coming for us!"

"Go stand in front of it, sweetie! It'll really help!" The man smiled to his daughter.

"Dad, I really don't think that sounds smart." the daughter replied nervously.

"Go on! You can do it!" Robert smiled, trying to talk her into it before standing in the middle of the street. "Daddy will show ya."

"Quick! Bus driver! GUN IT!" Cherry called out. "The Homer Simpson wannabe is ruining everything!"

"Eh, sure." The driver shrugged before he sped up the bus.

"Besides, it's not like they're gonna run over a retarded guy!" Robert stated confidently.

BAM! The bus soon drove over and ran him right over.

"Well, he's dead, that was easy," The evil baby smirked. "Now if only Debra could be next."

"Who was that?" asked Mary Melody.

"Just some idiots," Lionel replied. "Nobody worth wasting time on."

"The daughter's not too bad, I relate a lot to her." Cherry commented.

"The daughter was the most tolerable, that's for certain." Lionel agreed.

There was soon music playing.

"Ah, it looks like another verse of the song." Patch commented.

"So it's official, we're really on our way!~" The Tiny Toons sang.

"It ain't so far, compared to Mars, our spring break holiday!~" Lionel added.

"We're filled with elation, We're finally on vacation, it's Tiny Toon Adventures in Fort Lauderdale!~" The Tiny Toons sang as the bus continued to ride off with them.

"And so begins our tale!" Buster and Babs concluded.

"Wahoo!" Atticus and Mo cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry soon fell asleep, leaning against the window since the trip was so long.

"Oh, good, she's resting, that'll help her keep from getting sick." Atticus smiled as he read a book version of 'The Last Son of Krypton'.

Lionel smiled. "Glad to hear it." he replied as he peeked over.

Atticus looked back to him and showed him his book. "It's the origin of Superman." he then told him.

"I see," Lionel nodded. "Nice choice of reading material."

Atticus looked around before whispering to him so no one else would hear. "Thanks, it's from my Uncle Clark."

"No problem." Lionel nodded.

"You can borrow it if you want," Atticus smirked. "I just thought you were more of a 'Bat Fan'. At least, when we first met that is."

"I can expand my horizons," Lionel replied. "I can like BOTH."

"All right, just checking," Atticus smiled. "It's quite a gripping story to see how he became the man he is today."

"I can imagine it is." Lionel replied as he read along with him.

Atticus gave a small smile to Lionel as they read together, but he had a small sigh and frown once he saw Planet Krypton being destroyed which was a bit depressing for him to watch. Lionel patted his back consolingly.

"Sorry, that part always gets to me." Atticus smiled sadly.

"Hey, it's fine. I understand." Lionel replied.

Atticus smiled as they kept reading for a while.

* * *

After a while, they soon stopped, and Cherry shortly woke up as a brand new day shined for them.

"Say hello to the fabulous features of Fort Lauderdale, where the rich and royal reap the rays!" The bus driver told his passengers.

"And now, fine, fellow travelers, gaze upon your luxurious lodgings, reserved by Buster and myself, we're in the elite, petite, Fort Lauderdale!" Babs announced.

They then stopped by a hotel labeled the Ocean Queen, and everyone let out a group "OOH!"

But then it was pulled away to reveal a crummy motel.

Lionel pondered. "That could use some serious fixing..." he remarked as he shot a finger blast at the display, turning it into a huge spacious hotel.

"Perfect," Cherry smirked. "Motels are the world's way of saying 'Yeah, sometimes life sucks'."

"Pretty much." Lionel agreed.

They soon came into the hotel to check-in to begin their vacation.

"Uh, we reserved ten rooms under the name Bunny?" Buster said to the concierge.

The concierge glanced at the logbook. "That'll be a hundred bucks a night."

"Hundred bucks?" Gogo asked as he opened the door, revealing a herd of a hundred deer. "No problem!"

Cherry let out a small snort from that.

"Oh, I hate spring break!" The concierge complained before giving them their keys.

Everyone soon took a key and split up.

"Okay, everyone!" Buster called out. "Let's meet down at the beach in 15 minutes!"

"Sounds like a plan, lagamorph man!" Lionel nodded.

* * *

Everyone soon went to their rooms to check them out and get settled in, going up to the doors and unlocking them. Some of them would have to share, but they didn't mind, and thanks to Lionel, they were given special rooms with big beds, some had couches, fridges, microwaves, and of course, TVs.

"Hey, I aim to please!" Lionel replied.

"Ooh, merci beaucop, you are so sweet and 'elpful!" Fifi beamed, wrapping him in her tail before kissing his face eagerly.

"Hey, it was my pleasure!" Lionel beamed.

"Um, I'm glad you're happy, Fifi, but, uh, please, take it easy, um, okay?" Cherry grinned sheepishly, prying the female skunk off of Lionel.

"Yeah, I am still in a relationship." Lionel replied.

Fifi pouted as Cherry took her away from him. The others soon unpacked to get settled into the hotel before they would head to the beach.

"Plucky, why don't we stay at my grandparents'?" Hamton suggested to his best friend. "They have plenty of room!"

"Eh, I dunno," replied Plucky. "I got a whole room now!"

"That's very nice of you, Hamton." Cherry said.

"Gosh, thanks." Hamton smiled.

"Believe me, I spent an entire summer with him and his parents," muttered Plucky. "And believe me, once was enough."

"Hey, I was there, remember?" Patch replied.

"Yup," Plucky replied. "And I almost got murdered by a psycho hitch-hiker for my trouble, not to mention I barely got to enjoy Happy World Land!"

"Just stay out of trouble." Patch told the green duck.

"Re-lax...!" Plucky replied. "I intend to squeeze as much fun out of this week as possible!"

"Takes after his mentor a bit." Patch smirked to himself.

"Yup." Atticus agreed.

"Should we keep an eye on him?" Patch asked.

"Couldn't hurt, but I wanna spend some time with Mo." Atticus blushed.

"Okay." Patch replied.

"Maybe you could watch over Plucky for me," Atticus smiled. "You wanna do that, boy?"

"Hmm... Okay, I'll do it for a bit just to make sure he doesn't get in trouble," Patch replied. "I just hope it goes better than the time with Happy World Land."

"Definitely..." Atticus replied.

Patch soon went to go off with Plucky and Hamton.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do?" Atticus smiled to Mo.

"Hmm... Probably go for a long walk on the beach together." Mo smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan!" Atticus replied with a blush.

Mo soon giggled to him before smiling as this seemed like a good chance for them to expand upon their relationship. And Atticus beamed back at her.

Cherry held her stomach and grinned sheepishly. "Sounds to me I need to hit a seafood buffet."

"Sounds great," Lionel beamed. "I'll tag along!"

"All right then, I better call the 'rents before they freak out though." Cherry said, going to make a quick phone call back home.

"Smart idea." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, you know how my dad gets sometimes." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yep." Lionel replied.

Cherry then made a phone call to talk to her parents.

"Guess we're all splitting up a bit for this Spring Break." Atticus commented.

"Only temporarily." Mo advised him.

"Yeah, for a little bit," Atticus said. "You and Cherry have fun, Lionel. Make sure she relaxes... Sometimes Cherry gets stressed out on vacations because she feels like something's gonna happen. That's what happened when we met Drell's old friend Jerry Russo and his family from Waverly Place since Mr. Russo was a wizard until he married his wife."

"I read ya loud and clear." Lionel nodded.

Atticus and Mo smiled as they unpacked before they would go off on their own along with some of the other Tiny Toons. Furball looked around and smiled in relief as Elmyra didn't seem to be around. But that would change soon enough...unfortunately.

* * *

Patch soon began to follow Hamton and Plucky.

"So, what're you gonna do, Plucky?" Patch asked the green duck.

"Be a salesduck of course!" Plucky smirked to him. "Didn't you see my infomercial?"

"Right..." Patch replied, rolling his eyes.

"Gather around, all ye worshipers of the sun!" Plucky announced as he stood on the bench. "For I have news, good news to tell you!"

Some people started to walk by as Plucky soon broke out into song.

"Cherry would hate this..." Patch smirked.

A lot of people seemed interested in Plucky's product.

"Is this seriously working?" Patch asked himself.

"As the Tan Master 6000 tracks the sun with satellite guidance, your body is in the perfect position at all times!" Plucky told the crowd. "And with the rotisserie attachment, you can cut your tanning time down to a mere 30 seconds! Now, who will be the first lucky person to try absolutely free, the Tan Master 6000?"

Just then, he pulled Hamton over. "How about you, stranger? We've never met before, have we?" he asked.

Patch gave a rather unimpressed glance from that.

"Right! We have never met before, Plucky!" Hamton smiled and shook nervously from the crowd.

"Ah, now into the Tan Master 6000 and prepare to get the tan that's the talk of the town!" Plucky smiled, pulling him into the chair before taking out a remote control and pushed the button. "Now... Tan!" He pressed the button...and turned Hamton into a giant strip of bacon. Patch's eyes widened from concern for poor Hamton.

"Am I done?" Hamton asked, dizzily.

"You could say that." Plucky grinned nervously.

The people glared at him and walked away, muttering angrily.

"That went well." Patch rolled his eyes in deadpan.

"Hey, w-wait! Come back!" Plucky cried out. "He may be bacon, but at least he's tan bacon!"

Patch soon got a bucket of water and splashed it onto Hamton to help him out. It turned him back to normal, though it left him tanned.

"Way to go, Ham Brain!" Plucky glared at his best friend. "Stupid machine!"

"Maybe you could fix it?" Patch suggested.

Plucky reached in. "Maybe if I removed this part and put it here..."

"Um, excuse me?" A young female voice piped up, trying to tap his shoulder.

"Not now, sister," Plucky scoffed. "Show's over! Find another sucker to laugh at!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." The girl replied.

Plucky turned around, and his eyes nearly burst out of his skull.

"Say, you're kinda cute." The girl smiled to him.

"She's pretty... For a duck girl." Patch said to himself.

Plucky could barely form words in his mouth from seeing her.

"Sorry. I guess you're busy. Bye." The girl said as she soon went to walk away.

"She...was so BEAUTIFUL!" Plucky gasped.

"She seemed nice," Patch smiled. "I wonder where she came from?"

"An egg?" Hamton smiled sheepishly.

"Ha." Patch deadpanned.

"Fu-nny, very funny," Plucky snorted. "But I'm gonna find her!"

"For your sake, I hope you do." Patch supported.

"Wow, thanks, Patch!" Plucky replied. "That's so nice of you."

"Hey, no problem." Patch said.

"You guys sell the Tan Master 6000!" Plucky told them. "I'm after my dream girl!"

And so, he rushed off quickly, leaving Hamton and Patch with the chair. Patch and Hamton blinked before looking to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

While everyone began to enjoy their spring break, it seemed like a police chopper was after the Tiny Toons, more specifically Babs and Buster Bunny, but also a certain little girl.

"More trouble?" Lionel asked as they were at the seafood buffet.

"I suppose so... It's that redheaded girl again." Cherry muttered.

"Dumb as a sack of hammers, she is..." Lionel replied.

"Should we help?" Cherry asked before eating some butter shrimp.

"Maybe later. I'm still hungry." Lionel replied, eating his seafood pizza.

"Eh, they'll probably be all right." Cherry said as she tucked into her shrimp platter.

"For a while," Lionel replied. "Pass the shrimp."

Cherry then took some shrimp before letting him have some.

"Wow, these _are_ good." Lionel commented between bites.

"Mm-hmm." Cherry smiled and nodded.

The girl Tiny Toons looked very excited about meeting some boys.

"That ought to be fun to watch," Lionel replied. "Yo, garcon! Macaroni and shrimpballs on sticks to go!"

"Yes, sir." The server replied, rushing off to take care of that.

"Mm... That sounds amazing." Cherry commented.

"It IS!" Lionel nodded.

Hamton seemed queasy and nervous around pretty girls.

"Aw, poor Piggy." Cherry teased him.

"Looks like he's getting nervous...and nauseous." Lionel added.

Elmyra soon appeared which scared away the others, but Babs and Buster weren't so lucky. "Now I got you, cutie wooties!" she then beamed, hugging the two.

"NOT!" Babs and Buster said, trapping her in her own hat before zipping off.

They were pursued by Elmyra and some guy in a trench coat and tie.

"Wonder who that weirdo is?" Lionel asked.

"Freeze, rabbits!" The man yelled out.

"I'm not sure if I wanna find out." Cherry replied to Lionel.

Babs and Buster soon ran off as Elmyra and the man chased after them.

"Well, that was... Bizarre." Lionel noted.

Cherry shrugged while eating a sandwich now.

"Ah, well, we can at least have our lunch while we watch their chase." Lionel shrugged.

Cherry soon put her sandwich down and cut it in half as they went to follow after Babs and Buster.

* * *

Atticus appeared to be playing a guitar on the beach as he sat with Mo with a smile.

"Way to rock out, dude!" A beach goer waved at them.

Atticus smiled to that.

"You have something you wanted to tell me?" Mo asked Atticus.

"Well... It's more of... Sing it to you..." Atticus blushed.

"Really now?" Mo asked. "Then let's hear it."

Atticus smiled sheepishly as he strummed the strings. "Went down to the beach, Lookin' for some fun, Saw the sweetest girl ever, under the sun!~" he soon began to sing for Mo.

Mo tapped her fingers along to the music.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~" Fifi, Mary Melody, and Shirley chorused.

"Whoaa, whoo~" Atticus sang.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~"

"Whoaa, whoo~"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah~"

"Whooaaahhh hooo ohhh~" Atticus sang before leaning against Mo with a smile. "From the highest mountains to the deepest sea, I know that she's the only girl for me~"

Dizzy, Mary, and Calamity applauded at that. Atticus smiled to Mo as they had a bit of a beach romance.

"Oh, Atticus, you're so sweet." Mo smiled back.

"Aw, I try." Atticus replied.

Mo soon gave him a kiss.

"Ooh~" The Tiny Toons oohed before chuckling from that.

"Suave!" Mary remarked.

"Très romantique~" Fifi added.

"Uh, you guys can go now." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, hotshot!" Shirley replied. "We'll just leave you two alone~"

Atticus and Mo glanced over before smiling sheepishly to each other.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Patch watched Plucky as the duck gave himself a new hairstyle.

"You trying to be Elvis?" Patch smirked to the green duck.

"If there's one thing that brings the ladies running, it's looking like Lyle Lovett!" Plucky explained.

"Lyle Lovett?" Patch replied.

"And here they come!" Plucky grinned once they were surrounded by beautiful women.

"All those women...but none of 'em are my dream girl..." Plucky sighed.

"I think I see her over there." Hamton said.

"Huh?" Plucky asked before seeing the girl across the street, walking down the sidewalk. "Okay, girls. Thanks, it's been fun, but I gotta go!" he then told them before leaving the swarm of girls.

The women soon cried and complained before getting angry with Plucky.

"Plucky, come here a sec." Patch said as he held out his paw.

"Huh?" Plucky asked.

"Just get over here." Patch said.

Plucky soon joined the Dalmatian and the green duck took his hand before teleporting him away just as the women came to pounce on him.

"Whew... That could've been messy." Patch said as he and Plucky were now away from the women.

"No kidding." Plucky replied.

The duck girl was soon walking off.

"Wait!" Plucky cried out as he went after her. "Dream Girl!"

"Go for it, dude!" Patch replied.

Plucky soon began to chase after the duck girl.

"I just hope she's not from Perfecto Prep." Patch said to himself based on experience during the Acme Bowl.

"Right...that..." Plucky replied before continuing the chase.

Patch soon went to go with Plucky to make sure he would be okay. "'Scuse us." he then said, passing by an elderly couple.

The two old people glanced at him, then shrugged and went back to their newspapers.

* * *

Cherry and Lionel were now on the beach with Babs and Buster.

"Hey! Back on Toon TV, I'm Babs Rodham Bunny." Babs smiled.

"And I'm wearing no pants!" Buster added.

"I still don't get the reference." Cherry said, referring to Babs.

"Eh, it's an MTV joke," Lionel shrugged. "Before they dropped the music videos."

"Fair enough," Cherry said. "Anyway, go on."

"And now our special guest!" Buster smiled.

"The Lettermen!" Babs and Buster announced together.

There were four guys who looked like a young David Letterman standing together.

"Wow. Those guys look like they got hit with frying pans." Lionel remarked.

"I have no words," Cherry added. "I'm sure I'll include this in my Top 10 with my dad."

A pop-up soon appeared with a trivia note for no reason: **PerkyGoth14's father was once a huge David Letterman fan.**

"Huh," Lionel replied as three of the four Lettermen seemed to leave. "That one sounds kinda funny, though..."

"Funny, haha, or funny weird?" Cherry asked.

"Probably funny weird." Buster guessed.

Buster and Babs soon grabbed a hold of him and ripped off his outfit which was revealed to be a costume with Elmyra on stilts which were actually toilet plungers. "ELMYRA?!"

"That explains the girlish voice..." Lionel replied. "Time to jet!"

"Elmyra, why won't you leave us alone?" Buster complained.

"I've got a one track mind." Elmyra smiled.

"And the train is derailed." Cherry snarked.

"That would imply she has a mind to begin with." Lionel stated.

Elmyra soon tried to grab Babs and Buster only for them to zip away from her. "Come back, Easter Bunny Wunny!" she then cried out.

"She actually thinks you're the Easter Bunny!" Babs said to Buster.

"That's it!" Buster replied. "Elmyra has finally lost her mind!"

"I think what Lionel said can apply here too." Cherry said.

"You're welcome!" Lionel stated.

"But how do we get Elmyra off our tail?" Buster wondered.

"By showing her the real Easter Bunny!" Babs smiled.

"Good luck! Where you gonna find him?" Lionel asked.

"I know just where to find him," Babs smiled. "Follow me!"

The two shrugged at each other, and followed the two rabbits.

"Come back, Easter Bunnies!" Elmyra called before getting her stilts caught in the holes and fell face-first into the sand.

Cherry, Lionel, Babs, and Buster dug underground together until they ended up somewhere else.

* * *

"Washington DC?" Cherry asked, looking around. "I REALLY don't wanna meet the President, guys, especially not in this day in age."

"Don't worry, it's Bill Clinton in this universe." Buster replied.

"Oh... Okay, then..." Cherry said. "Well, my mother does love men named Bill..."

**Trivia Pop-Up: True story.**

"So I've heard." Lionel replied as they saw kids taking part in the Easter egg hunt.

Cherry gave a small smile as the kids were having harmless fun.

"I wanna Easter Egg! I wanna Easter Egg! I wanna Easter Egg!" One kid whined as he followed after the kids.

"Our mission: locate the real Easter Bunny, so Elmyra will stop chasing yours truly!" Buster smiled.

"Easier said than done." replied Lionel.

"Let's hop down to the West Wing and check it out!" Babs smiled.

The kids soon ran the other way, chasing after rolling Easter eggs.

"I wanna Easter Egg! I wanna Easter Egg! I wanna Easter Egg!" The one kid continued, going with them.

"Hm... Almost reminds me of when I first met Bat-Mite... Except Bat-Mite grew on me." Cherry commented.

"Thanks!" Lionel beamed. "Also, I remember that kid from an old Looney Tunes short."

"Ah! I knew I saw him from somewhere!" Cherry then said.

"Yup," Lionel replied as they saw the Warner trio running from Ralph the Guard. "Cameos!"

The Warner siblings smiled and waved as the theme tune to Animaniacs played from their cameo.

"Wow...that was pointless." Lionel commented.

Babs and Buster soon walked over to a member of the Secret Service.

"Teresa?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry?" The young woman asked, lowering her sunglasses.

"Terry! It _is_ you!" Cherry beamed before hugging her instantly.

"Who?" Lionel asked.

"Lionel, this is my sister, Teresa Butler!" Cherry gushed as she stood beside the young woman.

"Nice to meet you!" Lionel replied as he shook her hand.

"Um, hello there," Teresa said, shaking hands with him. "Pleased to meet you. Uh, what're you guys doing here? The Annual Egg Roll is quite exclusive, especially to one guy who's losing his mind about messing up about 30 years ago. Makes me think of Clint Eastwood."

"We're looking for the Easter Bunny," replied Lionel. "Trying to get some crazy girl off our tails!"

"Hmm... Let me see what I can do..." Teresa said, putting her sunglasses back on and walked off.

"Good luck, sis in-law!" Lionel waved.

The kids soon ran by yet again.

"Did you find this joke funny the first time? No? Did you find it funny the second time? Still no? Let's do it one more time!" Cherry commented to herself.

The little kid ran by again. "I wanna Easter, I wanna Easter-"

"**SHUUUUUUT UPPPP!**" Lionel screamed at him before shoving an Easter Egg in his mouth. "There's your stupid egg!"

The kid muffled and looked and his eyes crossed. Bill Clinton was soon looking for his own Easter eggs, laughing.

"Hello, I'm Hilary Rodham Clinton." The First Lady smiled.

"Oh! Why didn't I get that at first?!" Cherry face-palmed.

"They didn't explain it until now," replied Lionel. "Nobody got it until now."

"And I'm Babs Rodham Bunny!" The female pink bunny smiled, shaking hands with the First Lady.

"We're related!" The two laughed before hugging each other.

"Who knew?" Babs then shrugged.

"Um... Okay?" Lionel shrugged.

The others soon found the Easter Bunny, but, it was actually Rush Limbaugh in costume.

"That's no bunny," Lionel replied. "But Elmyra ain't smart enough to realize that."

Speaking of Elmyra, she seemed to be coming out.

"Speaking of which..." Cherry blinked.

"Eh?" Lionel asked.

Cherry pointed rapidly over to the redheaded little girl who appeared from the middle of the ground.

"Let the egg hunt begin!" Bill announced as he stood with his wife.

"Then let's get moving!" Lionel replied.

"Have fun, you guys." Teresa said as she stood by The President and First Lady.

"We will!" Babs replied.

The kids soon ran around the ground to collect some Easter eggs.

The Press, of course, did a picture on this, as the Warners soon ran by, carrying a big spring green egg.

"I got an Easter egg! I got an Easter egg! I got an Easter egg!" The annoying kid smiled as he ran by with a big egg that was decorated with colorful stripes.

And then Elmyra popped out of the egg shell. "Good for you!" she replied before glancing around. "The Easter Bunny!" she then gasped before dashing off.

"Elmyra!" Babs and Buster panicked before running off themselves.

* * *

"This ought to be funny." Lionel snickered as he tucked into their lunch.

"There you are!" Elmyra beamed as she hugged the man in the bunny suit. "You're my furry-eared Easter Bunny Wunny!"

"I almost feel sorry for Rush Limbaugh..." Cherry muttered. "...Almost..."

"But not really." Lionel replied.

Elmyra smiled until Rush's bunny ears came off and she glared at him. "You're not the bunny!"

"Dang it." Cherry muttered.

"Well, I guess she got a LITTLE smarter." Lionel replied.

Elmyra soon chased after Babs and Buster.

"Great..." Cherry muttered. "At least her family is somewhat interesting."

"And not as stupid as her." Lionel added.

"Her brother Duncan makes me think of a very young Atticus." Cherry smirked.

"Hm..." Lionel commented. "I should rewatch that episode."

Babs and Buster soon went back to running and went underground.

"Mm~..." Cherry beamed as she ate a shrimp and salmon salad.

"Might as well follow them." Lionel replied as he poofed up a TV to track their progress.

"It's not good for me to eat and run..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Then we can at least track their progress," Lionel replied. "Through this TV!"

"Fair enough," Cherry said. "It'll be like watching Tiny Toons on TV!"

"Come back, Jellybean Bunnies with Marshmallows in your pockets!" Elmyra called out into the hole.

"Get my chopper! I want this tunnel followed!" The man accompanying Elmyra demanded through his walkie-talkie. "I need maps! And someone buy me one of those red skeleton clown paintings, NOW!"

"That is the weirdest request for ANYTHING ever." Lionel remarked.

"I know some weirder stuff..." Cherry mumbled slightly.

**Trivia Pop-Up: Shut up, Guest.**

Lionel snickered at the pop-up. "Anyways, let's continue watching!"


	4. Chapter 4

The two bunnies kept tunneling together while dodging Elmyra. There was then a music video sung by Elmyra with clones of herself which seemed to be from all across the nations of the world.

Lionel shuddered. "That looks...terrifying."

"Hey, what's this button do?" Cherry asked, finding his remote control and pushed a button which fast-forwarded through the song.

"It HELPS!" Lionel stated.

The video soon ended with Elmyra taking an animal cracker that looked like Buster before biting the head off and putting it back.

"Hey, that's how Atticus's little sister eats animal crackers!" Cherry laughed.

"Huh... That is SO creepy." Lionel shuddered.

"I think she did that to scare us away, I mean, she did that when she wasn't exactly our friend yet..." Cherry said. "Who knew a kid like Dimples would actually be pleasant and nice after Atticus took her into his family?"

"Eh, she just needed guidance." Lionel replied.

"Reminded me a lot of Baby Doll the first time I met her." Cherry commented.

"Oh, I remember that," Lionel replied. "She was weirdly adorable, and we did have a decent conversation while I was waiting for you and Batman to show up."

"Well... That's good," Cherry said. "I wasn't a very happy camper then... I mean... I have a tough time around children."

"That's fair." Lionel replied.

* * *

Plucky was still chasing the girl of his dreams with Patch following as they passed a retirement community.

"What is with this girl?!" Patch complained.

"So she likes to walk," Plucky replied. "She's a great one. Keeping in shape!"

"I just hope you can catch her." Patch said to him.

"Hey, I'm nothing if not persistent," Plucky replied. "I refuse to be second banana, especially to those annoying rabbits!"

"You do get a bit of a raw deal in the Tiny Toons cast." Patch had to admit.

"No kidding!" Plucky replied. "Every time I try to do something, I always end up the butt of the joke while BUSTER AND BABS RAKE IN ALL THE GLORY!"

Patch nodded slowly, remembering his summer vacation with the Tiny Toons. The duck girl giggled as she kept walking away, seeming to get farther and farther away.

"I'm gonna keep on going...no matter what!" Plucky grunted as he kept running.

"Hmm... You want a boost?" Patch smirked.

"That would help, yeah." Plucky replied.

Patch soon stood up on his hind legs.

"Yeesh!" Plucky shuddered from that. "A dog on its hind legs."

"It's almost as strange as Scrappy on all fours." Patch smirked.

"At least that rarely happened." Plucky replied.

Patch soon had his collar glow and he soon shot Plucky with some magic. Plucky suddenly spazzed out from that like Mr. Crocker at the mention of Fairy Godparents until it soon stopped.

"Ooh...I feel weird..." Plucky groaned as he swayed about.

"You should be able to run as fast as Sonic now!" Patch smiled. "Or at least faster than you used to."

"Hey...that works!" Plucky replied as he began running very, very quickly, being able to catch up with the girl.

The girl soon kept walking until she soon saw him.

"H... H... Hi..." Plucky soon said. "Finally... Caught up with... You... Uh... My name's Plucky Duck."

"Plucky," The girl giggled. "That's an interesting name. Uh... Do you go to Acme Looniversity?"

"Yes, I do," Plucky nodded to her. "Never saw you around there though."

"Well, I'm just visiting for the week." The duck girl replied.

"Interesting," Plucky smirked. "What's your name?"

"Melanie Mallard." The duck girl replied.

"Well, Melanie, I'd like to get to know you better." Plucky smirked.

"Hmm... That sounds nice." Melanie replied.

Plucky and Melanie smiled together as they seemed to be in love.

Patch smirked at them. "Atta boy, Plucky." he smiled.

Plucky and Melanie soon walked off.

"Ah, too bad Collette's not here." Patch sighed to himself.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

Cherry held her full stomach as she leaned back a bit, seeing that Babs and Buster ended up in the sewers.

"Looks like they're on the run," Lionel replied. "Best watch out for the gators!"

"Oh, tell me about it." Cherry shuddered from her own experiences against sewer gators.

"My condolences." Lionel patted her back.

"Ah, it's okay," Cherry said. "I guess whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

"And I guess you got real strong!" Lionel added as the rabbits managed to trick Elmyra and the detective guy into going over a waterfall.

"Classy." Cherry smirked slightly.

"I...QUIT...!" The detective guy shouted as he plummeted over the waterfall.

Elmyra would have fallen with him, but some guy pulled her out in the nick of time...before throwing her over the waterfall as well.

"Took him long enough." Cherry smirked to Lionel before hiccuping from her full stomach.

"I hear ya loud and clear." Lionel nodded.

"Mm..." Cherry smiled as she held her stomach. "That was the best seafood buffet ever. Atticus rarely ever eats seafood. Probably cuz of Ariel."

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "Probably feels it's insensitive."

"Yeah, can't blame him, but I can't help it when it comes to shrimp, lobster, or crab." Cherry smiled.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "It tastes AWESOME!"

Elmyra soon sang a song which seemed to parody Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You.

"There are A LOT of song parodies in this one..." Lionel replied. "At least this one was short."

"Mm-hmm." Cherry nodded before wiping her mouth and wiping her fingertips.

"Aww... Kinda cute the way she flapped her arms." Babs smiled to Buster.

"Well, we won't be seeing her for a-" Buster smirked.

"Three or four seconds?" Elmyra smiled as she appeared right behind them.

"Very short amount of time, sadly." Lionel concluded.

"ELMYRA?!" Babs and Buster cried out.

"Miss me?" Elmyra smirked.

The two bunnies soon ran off from the psychotic girl.

"Yeah, the way one misses the Bubonic Plague." Lionel replied.

"She's never gonna stop chasing you, Buster!" Babs cried out. "She thinks you're the real Easter Bunny!"

"But what if she thought someone else was the real one?" Buster suggested.

The two then stopped in thought.

"Let's do it!" The two then said.

"This ought to be good," Lionel replied. "In fact, I have a better way to improve their plan, but I won't tell."

"Not even me?" Cherry pouted.

"Well...alright, I'll tell you." Lionel replied as he leaned over and whispered his plan to her.

Cherry leaned back, giving a small nod as she seemed to approve of the little changes he had included. And so, they headed off to execute their plan.

* * *

Babs and Buster were still running away from Elmyra.

"This way, Babs!" Buster cried out, taking out a pair of bunny ears from his pocket.

"What are you two up to?" asked Lionel, as he and Cherry floated over them.

"We're gonna try to give Elmyra a new Easter Bunny so she'll leave me alone!" Buster replied.

"Mm-hmm, yes..." Lionel replied. "And you given any thought to whom this Easter Bunny stand in will be?"

"ANYBODY!" Babs and Buster cried out.

They soon came into what seemed like a parody of Sea World.

"Come back, bunnies, come back!" Elmyra yelled.

They managed to get to the P.A. system and rig it.

"Elmyra, prepare to meet the Easter Bunny." Buster said out of determination.

"Attention, patrons of AquaZone," Lionel announced in a different voice over the PA system. "Today we're having a very special guest: the...**EASTER BUNNY!**"

Some of the audience looked confused from that.

"Easter Bunny?" Elmyra blinked hopefully.

A killer whale soon jumped out of the water with bunny ears on.

"There you are, Bunny!" Elmyra beamed. "I thought it was the blue hippity hop, but no, it was you all along, you big old Easter Bunny!"

"Okay, WOW, she is stupid," Lionel remarked. "That oughta distract her for awhile."

Elmyra beamed as she watched the killer whale. Babs soon began to sing a song that parodied Will You Be There?. Cherry soon bowed her head with her eyes shut from the song. Lionel didn't understand, but did the same.

"Hold me... Like the River Jordan... And I will then say to thee... You are my friend~..." Cherry soon began to sing, having a very rare moment as a light shined down on her as gospel music began to play, even if she wasn't religious like Atticus was. "Carry me, Like you are my brother, Love me like a mother, Will you be there?~"

A choir soon hummed angelically in the background from her singing.

"When weary...tell me will you hold me~" Lionel joined in. "When wrong, will you scold me...When lost will you find me?~But they told me...A man should be faithful; And walk when not able...And fight 'til the end. But I'm only human~"

Cherry soon looked over, feeling a little touched that he knew the words to the song she was singing.

"I figured I'd learn it for ya," Lionel replied. "Took a while in my mind."

Then they both continued. "Everyone's taking control of me... Seems that the world's got a role for me... I'm so confused will you show to me; You'll be there for me... and care enough to bear me~"

A golden glow seemed to shine down on Cherry, almost like it was from Heaven itself as Cherry sang a lot of parts of the song, and three angels seemed to sing along in the chorus with her. They resembled in her in a way, but that was because they were her grandparents she never got to meet. Cherry soon finished the song with tears in her eyes before the angels seemed to hug her before fading away back into the clouds.

Lionel hugged her. "That...was beautiful..." he remarked.

Cherry blinked and looked to him. "Oh... Thanks..." she then said softly.

"Hey, it's no problem," Lionel replied with a warm smile. "Now let's get moving."

"Let's do it then." Cherry gave a smirk from determination.

They both nodded at each other and headed off.

* * *

**_Later that evening..._**

"Hey, we're back on the beach with the Last Night of Spring Break Beach Party Blow-Out!" Babs announced into a microphone.

"That's a mouthful." Cherry commented.

"Has it been a week already?" Atticus added.

"Guess so," Lionel replied. "Most of it must've been blown on the rabbits trying to escape Elmyra."

"Hmm... Good point." Atticus admitted.

Plucky soon came out in a floral shirt, looking to be in a very good mood.

"Ah, does someone have a date tonight?" Patch smiled.

"Better believe it, buddy!" Plucky replied confidently. "For once, things are FINALLY going my way!"

Patch looked happy for Plucky.

"I owe it all to you," Plucky smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, it's no problem," Patch replied. "I thought you could use a break."

"Well, I appreciate it immensely!" Plucky replied.

"Yeah!" The adventure team beamed as they took a break to have fun since it was Spring Break after all.

* * *

And so they danced and partied all night long. Patch smiled as he was always happy to help a friend in need. A limo soon pulled up and in it, surprisingly, seemed to be Hamton.

"Hammy?!" Plucky asked in disbelief. "How'd you get the money for a limo?!"

"I sold the Tan Master 6000!" Hamton smiled proudly.

A man was shown to be cooking hot dogs with Plucky's invention.

"I... You... But I... You..." Plucky stammered before smiling. "Ah, yes... Well..."

"Everybody's enjoying the music, the food..." Buster continued as he walked across the beach.

"The romance~" Babs added as she brushed her fingers along the length of Buster's ears.

"Did I mention the music?" Buster asked sheepishly. "Here's a song from one of the hottest recording stars of all, Michael Molten Lava!"

"Michael Bolton parody?" Cherry guessed.

"Sure seems that way." Lionel replied.

The singer soon came out and began to sing rather dramatically before his hair erupted like a volcano. Fifi, Shirley, and Mary Melody gushed and hollered out of excitement.

"I imagine that makes it difficult for him to find a hat." Lionel commented.

"Yeah, I've heard of people blowing their tops, but this is ridiculous." Cherry added.

"Hey, good one!" Lionel chuckled.

"Thanks." Cherry smirked.

"Wanna dance?" asked Babs to Buster, who was standing by the food table.

"Izzat a trick question?" replied Buster, who was grabbed by Babs and pulled onto the dance floor.

"There they go again," Cherry smirked. "Babs proclaimed her love last summer too."

* * *

The singer continued to sing as a lot of others began to dance together.

"Melanie told me to meet her here, but I can't find her anywhere." Plucky said, looking around for his dream girl.

"Did you check over at the edge of the food table?" Patch asked, pointing with his tail.

"Huh?" Plucky blinked until he looked that way to see her. He soon began to run down the table after her until he fell and the punch bowl hit him on the head.

"Ow." Patch winced as that had to hurt.

"Babs?"

"Yes, Buster?"

"You're standing on my foot." Buster smirked to her.

Babs glared. "Ooh, Buster...you are just the..." she started.

"BUNNY!" Elmyra's voice beamed.

"Not again!" Babs and Buster groaned.

"Looks like it's my time to shine." Lionel replied, pulling out a spell book and turning to a bookmarked page.

"Hurry!" Cherry told him. "Save the day!"

"Alright then..." Lionel pulled out a wand and began reciting a spell. "Since your mind is in constant confusion, it won't mind if I cast an illusion; no rabbits on the beach, but on Neptune, so best get to a rocket and find it soon!" he whirled his wand and zapped Elmyra in the head.

Elmyra yelped from that before looking confused and lost.

"Heeeey, kid... How's it goin'?" Cherry asked.

"I... I have to go!" Elmyra said.

"Yes, you do." Cherry smirked with a hint of sass.

"Better get moving, pronto!" Lionel added.

Elmyra soon ran off suddenly.

"Now where is a girl like that gonna get a rocket ship?" Cherry smirked.

"Isn't her dad like a scientist or something?" Mo spoke up.

"I dunno. I didn't really pay attention to the Elmyra-centric episodes." replied Lionel.

Elmyra was soon seen taking off in a rocket ship. Two lab mice were soon shown.

"What're you guys doing here?" Cherry asked, using a magnifying glass like in Season 1 SpongeBob for Plankton to see the two laboratory mice up closer.

"Elmyra is out of town, so Pinky and I decided to leave." Brain replied.

"At least we got here in time for the last night of Spring Break!" Pinky giggled gleefully.

Brain sighed. "Pinky...one of these days, you'll be eligible to win your own Darwin Award." he replied.

"Oh, goody! I love awards!" Pinky beamed while laughing. "NARF!"

Brain rolled his eyes. "It's going to be a LOOOONG search for a new base..." he remarked to himself.

"Uh... Good luck with that," Cherry replied. "What's next? You're gonna be Dimples's pets?"

"Cherry...?" Atticus replied, on edge slightly.

"Hey, someone requested Darla's Adventures of Pinky & the Brain, I thought I'd play with it." Cherry smirked.

"Hmm... It'd be better than Elmyra," Lionel replied. "That much I can confirm."

"Anybody else... Whoever this... Uh... Dimple child is." Brain said.

"Her name's Darla," Atticus told him. "Cherry just calls her 'Dimples'."

"Yeah, it's a nickname for her!" Lionel replied. "She's a good kid, even if she used to be mean."

"Hmm... Quite..." Brain replied. "Does she want to take over the world?"

"That's not exactly what a good kid does, isn't it, Brain?" Pinky smiled innocently and goofy as always.

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Brain shrugged.

"At best it'll make for some interesting afternoons!" Pinky added.

Brain rolled his eyes a bit to Pinky.

"I hate to see you guys homeless, even if you try to take over the world," Atticus said. "What happened to your old home?"

"Shutdown." Pinky and Brain frowned as it was a bit saddening for them.

"Oh, yeah... Acme Labs got destroyed to make room for a Disney Store," Lionel recalled. "Major bummer."

"Can't blame Disney, now can we?" Cherry shrugged bashfully.

They soon heard a shriek and looked over.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no,** NO!**" A female purple duck glared as she stood with a male duck while Melanie introduced Plucky to them as her boyfriend. "Mel, you cannot go out with this duck! _He's_ from Acme Looniversity! _We_ go to Perfecto Prep!"

"I, uh, didn't know your sister was... Erm..." Plucky shivered nervously.

"But Margot, I love him!" Melanie told her sister as she hugged Plucky.

"Guess I called it too soon..." Patch sighed.

"Jeez, even when Plucky's happy, he can't win!" Lionel remarked.

"You have to choose, kid," Danforth told his girlfriend's sister. "It's us or him."

Melanie looked between them before making her final decision from her heart. "Him."

Plucky sighed. "Well, if that's your choice. I can't say I blame you. After all, who'd be interested in someone like...wait. Did you just say..._ME_?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Did you just say _him_?!" Danforth and Margot complained.

"Yes," Melanie replied. "I've never had a boyfriend before because of you two, and Plucky has to be the most amazing boy I've ever met!"

"But he's from Acme Looniversity!" Margot told her sister. "You know how our school feels about them, especially Roderick and Rhubella with those bunnies!"

"So?" Melanie replied. "I could care less about what those two think!"

Margot and Danforth looked shocked and angered.

"Come on, Plucky," Melanie smiled to her new boyfriend. "Let's have some dinner by the moonlight."

"Well...oh-kay!" Plucky beamed as he headed off with her.

The two soon walked off together to go and have some fun together.

"Wow..." Patch gave a small smile. "Plucky Duck finally got a happy ending."

"I suppose he was due for one eventually," Lionel replied. "And finally, the odds have turned in his favor."

Plucky and Melanie were soon sitting together by the moonlight, sharing a lovely dinner together.

* * *

"And what were you gonna do, huh?" Cherry looked to Babs and Buster. "Stick bunny ears on him and make him go home with Elmyra?"

Babs and Buster looked at each other, then back at Cherry. "...Yep." they replied.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Cherry asked. "I thought you were the good guys!"

"We are!" Buster replied. "You want ME to go with Elmyra?"

"Well, no, but Plucky didn't do anything wrong this whole adventure!" Cherry said.

"Yeah, all he was doing was minding his own business!" Lionel added. "And you two were just gonna throw him into the proverbial lion's den just because he's constantly playing second fiddle to both of you!"

Babs and Buster looked to each other.

"Unbelievable!" Cherry said. "What would Bugs Bunny say?!"

"Uh, 'good job'?" Buster replied.

Lionel shook his head in dismay. "Even if Bugs tended to treat Daffy badly, he still considered him his friend. But this? This is just...shameful." he explained.

"What're you saying, we're bad guys?" Babs asked.

"Well, in this case, kinda," Cherry said to them. "You should annoy or abuse someone when they deserve it so it's funny for the audience. I mean, that's what pre-movie SpongeBob did best."

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "If you make trouble for those who did nothing to you, then you're no better than the villain."

"But-" Babs and Buster spoke up.

"But what?!" Cherry asked. "Isn't Plucky your friend?!"

"Or do you just see him as a punching bag, a scapegoat for you to pin the blame on so you can get off scot-free?" Lionel added. "Because the way you treat him, it might as well be like that!"

Babs and Buster then looked to each other.

"Ya know, I think I found the reason why I never watched Tiny Toons a whole lot as a kid," Cherry commented. "I mean, yeah, I've had fun with it, but I didn't watch it a much as I remember."

"Aye," Lionel agreed. "And even though Plucky was inspired by Daffy, I really felt that he could have managed to step out of his mentor's shadow and become his own character. That's kinda why I liked Daffy in Back in Action, cuz his motivation seemed similar to Plucky's: he wanted to make something of himself and step out of being Bugs' sidekick."

"Yeah, you could really sense what Daffy was feeling during that movie." Cherry replied.

"Oh, definitely," Lionel replied. "I really feel like Daffy should've at least been allowed to be something more than someone who's just there to make Bugs look better by comparison."

"I actually _like_ Daffy!" Cherry said. "Yeah, I like Bugs a little more, but I love Duck Amuck!"

"Same here," Lionel nodded. "And the Duck Dodgers shorts were my favorite ones!"

"Can we go now?" Buster asked.

Cherry blinked a few moments and seemed to kick the two bunnies away.

"Question asked, question answered," Lionel replied. "So I guess Buster and Babs aren't as great as most people like to think."

"I guess not," Cherry said before shrugging. "Who knew?"

"They didn't seem that bad during the summer." Atticus commented.

"Well, they still have a long way to go before they're anywhere as good as Bugs." Mo replied.

"I guess they are still learning a bit," Cherry said. "Anyway, I feel happy for Plucky."

The others gasped as Cherry said she felt happy.

"...What?" Cherry asked.

"Never heard you say you felt happy before." Atticus stated.

"I've felt happy before." Cherry reminded him.

"Sure, but on your birthday and Halloween." Atticus replied.

"This is neither!" Lionel replied. "So it must be even MORE special!"

Cherry just shrugged to them.

"It's the best we can get," Atticus smiled. "At least her allergies have gone away this trip."

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "So let's enjoy this last night of Spring Break!"

"Come on then!" Cherry beamed out of her own excitement. "Let's boogie!"

* * *

Everyone agreed, and proceeded to dance as they enjoyed the final night of Spring Break.

"This is my jam!" Patch laughed as he began to break dance.

"Eh, I can take it or leave it." Lionel replied as he joined in.

Everyone soon had fun, especially Plucky and Melanie.

"Best part of this? No villains really ruined the trip, unless, I guess, you wanna count Elmyra." Cherry said.

"Eh, she doesn't count, and she didn't really ruin things for us." Mo replied.

"Then we're good!" Cherry said. "Especially no Sombra!"

"Yes." Atticus smiled in relief.

"Definitely!" Lionel replied. "For something that's supposed to be lighthearted and comedic, he wouldn't have really fit into this story."

"I guess that's a good point," Atticus smiled. "I'm just glad he didn't ruin anything since he always tries to do that whenever I have fun with Cherry."

"I consider that a blessing." Cherry whispered since Sombra hated her to death, quite literally.

"Wotta wet blanket!" Lionel remarked. "Next time I meet him, he's getting dried out!"

"Good luck." Patch advised.

"Thanks," Lionel replied. "But for now, let's just put that stuff on the backseat and enjoy our fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the party ended, they all smiled as they lay against each other.

"Guys... I think this has been my best Spring Break ever..." Cherry said.

"I'm willing to drink to that!" Lionel agreed.

"Oh, Cherry, I'm glad you got to have fun." Atticus smiled.

"I really did, Nancy, I really did." Cherry replied.

"I feel like we ALL got to!" Mo replied.

"Same here," Lionel replied. "I honestly think this is my first beach trip ever."

"Really?" Cherry replied. "I never would've guessed."

"Yup," Lionel agreed. "It's weird being on an actual beach instead of just seeing one...but also really great."

"I'm not a big beach fan myself, but I did have fun." Cherry nodded to him.

Atticus stared out into the ocean and seemed to smile to the fish.

Lionel glanced at him. "What's with you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing?" Atticus smiled innocently.

"Nice try. Just tell me already, I'm not gonna think any less of you." Lionel replied.

"Just making sure the fish are happy," Atticus replied. "I'd hate for anything to happen to them."

"That's fair, I suppose." Lionel said.

"It's a family thing," Atticus said, hugging his knees. "I get my love for the ocean from my mother."

"Believe me... We know." Lionel nodded.

"So, you know too, huh?" Atticus replied. "I almost didn't wanna tell Cherry because I didn't think she'd believe me."

"Hey, am I really that cynical?" Cherry smirked.

"Only when you want to be." Patch replied.

"Hmph." Cherry crossed her arms with a small smirk.

Lionel smirked. "But that's why I'm here: to balance things out!" he replied.

"You certainly are an interesting case, Lionel." Atticus smiled to him.

"I get that a lot," Lionel replied. "But this is one of the few times it's been meant in a positive way!"

"Well, you're welcome." Atticus smiled before suddenly yawning from all of the excitement.

"We might as well get some rest," Lionel replied. "Especially for tomorrow's bus trip back!"

"Yeah, I feel pretty sleepy." Atticus smiled sleepily.

"Me too." Mo also yawned eventually.

"G'night, everyone," Lionel replied. "See you all in the morning!"

Everyone soon went to get some sleep as Spring Break would be over by tomorrow once they got on the bus. And the night went by in a flash.

* * *

"Today, we bid a fond farewell." Buster said.

"To fabulous Fort Lauderdale!" Babs added.

"We had real fun, and made some grand memories here!" Mo added.

"But now it's time to go until the next vacation." Atticus said softly.

"Lucky for us, we have three months til June!" Lionel added.

"That's true," Cherry said with a small stretch. "We can have some fun in the sun that is summer... As long as I'm not outdoors too much."

"That's why we have parasols," Lionel replied, briefly flashing a dark-blue parasol from his bag. "And SPF, as well."

"That works for me," Cherry replied. "You know me, I'm not much of an outdoors person."

"Same here," Lionel replied. "Too many bugs if you ask me!"

"Especially in the summer," Cherry groaned. "Bees and mosquitoes are the worst."

"Speaking of annoying pests..." Lionel commented as he glanced out the window. "Take a look in the road."

There were a man, a woman, and a small bald-headed child of 5 years accompanied by a smaller girl with orange hair.

"Hm?" Cherry took a small glance.

"Mommy! Daddy! I wanna go on the Tiny Toons bus!" The bald kid complained.

"You weren't invited, Kaylew." The mother told her son.

"But it's not fair!" The boy whined. "**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

"Hey, you better look out," Robert said as he appeared with his family. "This is nuttier than that one time I stole peanuts from that Slappy Squirrel character."

And just then, the bus steamrolled them all.

"Spring Break has ended~" The Tiny Tonns began to sing.

"Cute boys were befriended~" Shirley and Fifi sang together.

"We had fun like we intended~" Babs and Buster sang, showing photos they had.

"And now we're out of here!" The Tiny Toons sang together.

"I got my honey~" Plucky grinned at a photo of Melanie.

"I earned a lot of money!" Hamton beamed.

"Things sure turned out funny, but there's always next year!" Buster and Babs sang.

"So long, Fort Lauderdale, we're sorry bit it's true~" The Tiny Toons all sang together. "We had our fun, now it's done, it's back to Acme Loo!~"

"We're tiny, we're toony~" Babs and Buster sang.

"We're all a little loony~" The Tiny Toons sang together as Bugs and Daffy were shown in front of the school, glad to be back in work. "Spring Break was great, Now class awaits, it's all too soon! But just three more months 'til June~" they then concluded, going back to school after their vacation was over.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Elmyra?" asked Patch.

"Does it really matter?" Lionel replied.

"Eh, good point." Patch shrugged.

Elmyra skipped down the hallway, having returned from Neptune, clutching a Gremlin in her arms.

"Ooh, I gots me a space Easter Bunny, that I can hug and squeeze and cuddle for-ever-and-ever!" she gushed as the Gremlin struggled to escape.

"Question asked, question answered, I suppose." Lionel shrugged.

The Gremlin looked quite unfortunate as he was going to be added to Elmyra's collection.

"Can you believe Elmyra thought Buster was the Easter Bunny?" Babs asked. "What a laugh!"

"Yeah, hysterical!" Buster added as he opened his locker, revealing several full baskets filled up of grass and Easter eggs inside.

The others looked to each other in surprise from that.

"So..." Lionel replied. "Guess you guys wouldn't really be into doing weekend classes at Acme Looniversity, huh?"

"Personally, I'd have to think that over for a bit." Cherry said.

"Fair enough," Lionel replied. "But you guys do realize that we had an entire adventure...without Drell, right? Feels weird, but also good."

"I guess he was busy," Atticus shrugged. "But you have a point."

"I guess so," Lionel replied. "So...you guys have anything planned? I could totally go for another adventure."

"Hmm... I dunno..." Cherry said before looking over.

Atticus and Mo paused in thought.

"Hmm... I haven't seen the Chipmunks in a while." Atticus commented.

"Oh! That could be interesting!" Lionel replied. "Would make for a nice little sidestop before Agrabah, that's for sure..."

"Agrabah, huh?" Atticus smiled. "Sure, you could visit there with us."

"We're good friends with Aladdin and Jasmine." Mo added.

"Sweet!" Lionel exclaimed. "But first, I gotta bid my students adieu before I set off! Sit tight, I'll be back in a Sonic Second!"

"That's some friend of yours, Cherry." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Cherry replied.

* * *

Lionel poked his head into a classroom with the words "MR. SCHWARTZ" on the door window.

"Hey, kids; I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks," explained Lionel. "I may be a part-time teacher here, but an adventurer's work is never done."

"When will you be back?" A mouse student asked.

"Well... It depends," Lionel replied. "I might pop in from time-to-time," he morphed into a bag of popcorn. "but at least by the time Autumn rolls around. Hey, Furrball, c'mon!"

The dark blue cat blinked and looked around before pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you!" Lionel nodded. "You wanted a home where you'd be able to be safe and get a decent meal, right? Well, we could always use another member in our little band!"

Furball seemed to smile to him and soon dashed off and came back with some suitcases of his own.

Lionel leaned down and picked the kitten up with his suitcases. "Alrighty then, we're off. Have a great school year, and I'll see you all eventually!" he waved to the class.


	6. Chapter 6

The class soon waved back to him as he left. Furball smiled as he looked very happy and excited like things were going to turn out okay for him now.

"Hey, guys, looks like we got a new teammate!" Lionel waved to the others as he came back to them.

"Hey, it's that cat who hangs around Sylvester." Cherry remarked.

"Furball." Atticus added.

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "I decided to adopt him!"

"Well, that's pretty sweet of ya," Mo smiled before frowning. "I hear he's had a rough life."

"Nine." Cherry said.

"Huh?" Mo asked her.

"He's a cat, so nine lives." Cherry smirked.

"I see..." Lionel replied.

Cherry chuckled to her own joke which sounded a bit choppy and awkward.

"Well, let's get moving," Patch replied. "One more song oughta get us rolling!"

"Leave it to me." Lionel replied.

"Fire away!" Mo smiled to Lionel.

"Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine, every hour or so~" sang Lionel as he poofed up a carpet and herded the group aboard. "Where enchantment runs rampant, yes, wild in the streets; open sesame, here we GO!~"

The others blinked from another magic carpet ride. Furball held onto Lionel in concern.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Cherry told the blue cat, patting him on the head. "I guess we're going to have an Arabian Night."

"Arabian Ni~ights, like Arabian Da~ays," Lionel continued as the carpet began to rise. "They tease and excite, take off and take flight, they shock and ama~aze!"

"Better than the original words." Cherry said, hugging her knees.

Patch beamed out of excitement, coming beside Furball which startled the cat at first.

"Arabian Ni~ights, like Arabian Days...more often than not, are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways~" continued Lionel as the carpet flew out the doors.

"Anyone wanna finish the last bit, or you wanna do it altogether?" he asked.

"Together," Atticus smiled. "As friends."

"Mush." Cherry smirked.

Mo took a glass of water and cleared her throat. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Arabian nights 'neath Arabian moons~," Everyone soon sang together. "A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard, Out there on the dunes~"

"Pack your shield, and your swords, you won't ever get bored~" Mo and Atticus sang.

"Though get beaten or gored, you might~" Cherry added.

"Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly~" Lionel added.

"To another Arabian Ni~ght!" Everyone sang in unison as the carpet took off.

Everyone from Acme Looniversity waved to them as they soon left for another adventure.

* * *

Lionel snapped his fingers and he was suddenly dressed like Aladdin, Cherry was dressed like Jasmine, Furrball was dressed as Abu, Atticus was dressed like Hercules, Mo was dressed as Megara, and Patch was dressed like Pegasus.

"Gotta dress the part, you know?" Lionel stated.

"It's Halloween all over again." Patch said, seeing that he was Pegasus and Atticus was Hercules.

"You're telling me." Atticus replied.

"Really? Cool!" Lionel chuckled.

"Goodbye, Acme Acres." Cherry said.

Furball soon waved to the place he had been most of his life, but was now going to have a better and happier life.

"And hello, new adventures out on the horizon!" Lionel replied as they flew off into the sky.

They were soon off, but who knew what would happen this time around?

The End


End file.
